Sweet Gazes & Dear Letters
by paraxymonsters
Summary: Haruhi has always been a quiet bookworm. The boy who sits next to her in class notices her one day and can't help but gaze it her with a smile. Fluffiness ahead, I'm warning you!


**Sweet Gazes & Dear Letters**

_Haruhi has always been a quiet bookworm. The boy next who sits next to her in class notices her one day and can't help but gaze at her with a smile._

Haruhi had always been a quiet bookworm since she could start reading. All up to that day, everything went by smoothly. She got above average grades, a simple life, and a father who loved her. After being accepted into the prestigious school in Japan, she could say that it had definitely changed her life around. Despite lacking in the friends department, she didn't mind because that meant she could concentrate on studying and books more than ever.

It was early when she arrived at the school that day. The school year had just started and she was already getting quite used to it, in a way. Haruhi seemed to be the first to arrive to class. Casually sitting at her desk in the back, she pulled out her recently bought book and started reading.

By the end of the last period, she was packing her things when she accidentally bumped into someone. She apologized quickly, but he was already walking away. That was when she noticed he dropped a letter.

She picked it up. It was a small white envelope. It had her name written on it too. She had a hunch that it was the Hitachiin boy who dropped it by her desk. Whether it was by accident or not, she didn't know. Haruhi stayed in class and she decided to read it, yet there was only one sentence:

_"__May my hopeful words move you like the words stained onto the pages of books you read."_

For the next few days, nothing happened. It was like that day never happened. A thought occurred to her – maybe it was by accident? Maybe she wasn't supposed to read it? The letter was sealed, though.

She was starting to get a bit anxious now. Maybe a little frustrated, too. She wasn't used to this attention at all. It was almost a bit too much. Haruhi didn't know why, but it just was. I can't get carried away or frustrated, she thought. It was probably some coincidence.

Then she realized it wasn't. When she arrived in class, there was that boy sitting next to her desk. That Hitachiin boy. What was his name again? Hikaru or Kaoru? He was still there and he was reading a book, his head leaning on the palm of his hand to one side.

She sat down. He was always sitting there. As the days passed, she started noticing he would always be there before she was, reading that same book. Two weeks in, she felt shivers shoot up her spine from his gazes. Haruhi didn't mind, but it was a bit weird to be stared at by a boy she hardly knew. She stole side glances at him and saw he would be staring throughout the day, yet most of his attention was focused on writing notes down. She actually felt a tinge of disappointed when he wasn't staring at her. It was a weird feeling. Haruhi wasn't used to it at all.

"Hey, I think you dropped this."

Haruhi looked up from her papers to see that boy, the one who always stared at her. She still didn't even know his name. Her hand automatically reached for the letter before her mind could process what was going on.

He was already gone from the class and she was left speechless that he had talked to her to give a letter to her. Personally, too. Her cheeks reddened. Heaving a huge sigh of nervousness, she opened the letter.

_"__The stars above us are like reflections of us. They're in the darkness, yet they still manage to shine."_

She waited a few minutes before looking out the window to see the two boys walking towards a limousine. One was teasing the other, a blush forming on the other's cheeks. She smiled too, but quickly came to the conclusion of _why?_

She thought that throughout the night. This was really starting to interrupt her studies. Why him? Why would he, of all people, be interested in her? She was just a student – someone who couldn't even afford to buy her own uniform – and a simple person, she thought. Besides, as her father kept saying, she looked like a scruffy boy with short hair, baggy clothes and large rimmed glasses. Not like she minded.

The next day during break, she felt his gazes on her again. She didn't bother to look. Opting on reading, she couldn't tear her ear away from the twins' conversation. Haruhi felt like a creep. Sighing inwardly, she read.

It was already nearing summer break when the boy – apparently, his name was Kaoru Hitachiin – looked at her in the eyes and smiled. A genuine smile, at that. The next morning, he smiled again and greeted her.

Haruhi was beyond confused and flushed. Then, Kaoru gave her a letter again. Her thin fingers didn't open it until she got home.

_"__Words are strange things, are they not? They're just there, sitting, waiting to be written and read by somebody. You're that somebody this letter is waiting for you. –KH"_

Another week passed before his next move. Haruhi was earlier than she had ever been to class that day. It would be another hour until class started, so she thought it would be best to sit and wait. At least twenty minutes later she heard echoing voices.

"Why don't you just ask her out already?"

"Shut up, Hikaru! It's not that easy."

There was a laugh. The doors were pushed open and the twin on the left said, "I'll ask her for you. Why do you like her anyway? She looks like a boy."

The second they stepped into the classroom, she made eye contact with Kaoru. The one spurting insults was Hikaru, she guessed.

Kaoru gasped and elbowed Hikaru in the stomach. He murmured some words to him then looked back to Haruhi, an apologetic expression following quickly. "Did you hear that?"

Haruhi nodded. She put her book down. "It's fine," she said.

Kaoru sighed. "Sorry, my brother's an idiot," he chuckled. The said brother glared into the younger twin, then nudged him. Haruhi watched amusingly as they had a stare down contest before Kaoru gave in. Scratching the back of his head, he met the girl's gaze calmly. "So, do you want to hang out after school sometime?"

Kaoru was sad that he couldn't sit next to his brother. Instead, he had to sit next to a stranger without a uniform. Who was he anyway, a commoner? The boy didn't seem very rich. He scoffed and continued to jot down notes into his notebook.

Only a couple weeks in did he notice that he was sitting next to a girl. During lunch break while Hikaru trotted off to the bathroom, he went to class to kill time and instead found himself observing the small person. He was so feminine. Underneath all the clothes, scruffy hair and glasses, that person was surely a girl. She was always reading. Kaoru wondered what was so good about reading books all the time.

Surprisingly, he found himself developing a small crush on her. Haruhi was adorable, he thought. He hadn't told his brother about because of course, he would poke fun and laugh until the day ended. Kaoru dropped his first letter that day on the floor by her desk.

Kaoru usually had the level-headed brain of the two, but he couldn't help but gaze at Haruhi. She was like a breath of fresh air – unique, in an odd way. The younger twin actually liked that feeling.

A few days later, his body was trembling and his face was burnt with red. Hikaru's suggestive eyebrows seemed to laugh at him. Quickly, he turned to Haruhi. "Hey, I think you dropped this." He gave her the letter and ran out as fast as his legs could take him.

After giving her his third letter, he thought maybe he was actually getting courage. The letters he wrote were meaningless, but he just shrugged it off. After his brother found out about his little crush, he just had to go run his mouth off to everyone and continuously urged him to give her another letter. Reluctantly, he did. It was nearing summer break. Maybe it wasn't the best time because he wouldn't be able to see her for a while.

Then Hikaru had to be a blabbermouth as they entered class that morning. Haruhi seemed to arrive earlier than they did and Hikaru was practically yelling about his crush. Kaoru felt utterly embarrassed inside. Yet, he probably had to thank his older brother too because they become closer.

After hesitantly asking if she would like to hang out, she said _yes. _He felt his happiness come as smiles along with his giddiness. He was absolutely enthusiastic about hanging out with Haruhi.

The day came sooner than expected. Rather than going on vacation to a villa in Peru or Taiwan, he and his brother stayed home. It was probably the most fun he had with anyone other than Hikaru in such a long time, he forgot about everything else.

Haruhi was over at their house and she was laughing hysterically. Hikaru whispered something into her ear. Now he was curious about what he said and kept urging the older boy, but he wouldn't answer. Kaoru was frustrated. In the end, he never got to know what he said to her. All he knew was that he was doomed to embarrassment.

School started again. Kaoru felt happy, actually, which was surprising since he didn't really like school in the first place. He kept thinking of various excuses to why, but the one that always came up was _because I get to see Haruhi. _Butterflies in his tinged and quivered within him. It was such a nice feeling that he wanted to feel it more. The only time he felt it was when he saw Haruhi, heard her laugh, or saw her smile. It was like she was the cause of it all, the eruptions of butterflies in his stomach.

Then again, maybe it was the affect she had on him?

One day when the two were on a date, they had their fingers intertwined as he walked Haruhi back to her house. It was a quiet evening, but the inside of his head was loud with thoughts. They arrived at the door of her apartment, staring at each other awkwardly.

It was their third date ever since they got together, but the end always seemed awkward. Kaoru thought it was the lack of words at the end of the day. He just didn't want to see Haruhi go for the night. He liked her a lot.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Haruhi smiled, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

Kaoru agreed, nodding his head. Out of instinct he hugged her tightly. He found that awkward too, unfortunately. Then after a couple seconds, he looked her in the eyes, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. They broke apart too quickly when they heard a wacky laugh across the street. Of course Hikaru had to follow them in a stupid outfit.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Haruhi," Kaoru said. They exchanged small smiles before the girl went into her apartment. Kaoru then twisted his head to see his brother and marched over to him in an instant.

Outside of her window, Haruhi was giggling at the twins. When she thought about it that night, she couldn't believe that Kaoru kissed her. As her fingertips touched her lips, she could only feel his lips on hers. It was just so unexpected. She hugged her pillow tightly and blushed furiously.

_Kaoru kissed me._

I made this really cheesy, I'm sorry omf. I hope you enjoyed though^^


End file.
